<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Decent Setting by The_General_Gist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012093">A Decent Setting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist'>The_General_Gist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ideas Guy [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Miscellanous - Fandom, RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fusion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I've a lot of issues with RWBY; uninteresting characters, thematically-contradictory elements, a plot that I just can't get invested in, and the closet skeletons of its parent company being a lot more public than others.</p><p>That being said; it does have some good ideas; a decent world, magic system(sans Seasonal Maidens), cool weapons, and(a personal favorite) a standardized monster gallery.</p><p>So, what if we reincorporated other characters into this setting?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ideas Guy [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761313</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Decent Setting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Name: Riku Morte</p><p>Species: Human</p><p>Eye Color(relevant): one blue, and the other yellow.</p><p>Aura Color: Blue</p><p>Weapon 1: Soul Eater(a falchion that doubles as a shotgun)</p><p>Weapon 2: Braveheart(an Executioner Sword with a handguard)</p><p>Semblance: Shadowform(sinks into the ground like Shadow and Neoshadow heartless)</p><p>Story: Grew up on Patch Island with... neglectful parents, let's say, Riku became a victim of human experimentation, the results of which caused one of his eyes to turn yellow. Suffering from Claustrophobia, he became leader of Team RNKS at Beacon Academy.</p><p> </p><p>Name: Namine Bastion</p><p>Species: Human</p><p>Aura Color: Yellow</p><p>Weapon: Chain of Memories(a chain, simple as that)</p><p>Semblance: Memory Manipulation</p><p>Story: Adopted into the Bastion family on Patch Island, Namine was a constant abuse victim in the foster system.</p><p> </p><p>Name: Kairi Bastion</p><p>Species: Human</p><p>Eye Color(relevant): Silver</p><p>Aura Color: Pink/Purple</p><p>Weapon: Destiny(a War Fan/Boomerang hybrid, Kairi is also capable of limited martial arts)</p><p>Semblance: Localization(Kairi can tell the location of any given person she's formed a connection with at any given time).</p><p>Story: Originally born in Mistral, Kairi Garden lost her family in a Grimm attack. She was later adopted by the Bastion family on Patch Island. Despite her status as a huntress in training, Kairi suffers from mild Metathesiophobia(fear of change).</p><p> </p><p>Name: Sora Hikari</p><p>Species: Human</p><p>Aura Color: Red</p><p>Weapon: Kingdom(a sword-like weapon with a barrel-like structure replacing a typical blade. Said barrel is lined on one side with a sharp, thin blade. It also has a handguard and a cylinder at the base of the weapon, the barrel of the weapon also acting as the barrel of the gun function)</p><p>Semblance: Heartbinder(creates holographic copies of those Sora has formed a connection with to aid him in combat)</p><p>Story: Born on Patch Island, Sora was eventually seperated from his family during a storm. While all the legal mumbo jumbo has handled to reunite Sora with his parents(which took a lot longer than you'd think because like the foster system, I doubt it'd get the proper funding it needs), he was placed in the care a faunus couple. After a few months, Sora was reunited with his family, but they still keep contact with the new family friends. Sora, despite not being the leader, is effectively the resident 'protagonist' of Team RNKS.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>